


Under my Wing They Will Flourish (But they might not like it)

by Obsidi4n



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Try Guys - Fandom
Genre: #TryGuysEatSandwiches, Alternate Universe, Collars, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Electrocution, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mars, Sandwiches, Slavery, The Try Guys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Try Guys, TryGuysEatSandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidi4n/pseuds/Obsidi4n
Summary: Eugene has three new recruits coming to his shop today. Can he tame them or will he fall victim to his own employers?OrMaking Sandwiches on Mars





	Under my Wing They Will Flourish (But they might not like it)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess which Try Guys episode inspired this fic? Anyway READ THE TAGS! That said it isn't as dark as it might sound, but there is ALOT of implied sexual content. Wasn't very sure of what to rate this fic, so any errors in warnings or ratings please let me know in the comments!

Eugene stood stiffly as he waited for the new recruits. He had been taking his position at the first other worldly sandwich shop very seriously, but due to an oxygen leak all his workers and clients had imploded under the atmospheric pressure just a few months ago. These were his test rats, he would use the three new employees to make him sandwiches personally until the management are sure it will be safe. He heard the airlock open on the other side of the lobby, and the three newbies shuffled in nervously. They were escorted by four guards in blue suits, establishing them as licensed government workers in the new city, whereas the new employees were dressed in cheap-looking suits that Eugene feared would have been fatal had they been outside any longer. He curled his lip in disgust at the thought, there were many protesters at the shop being one of the first of Mars and the accident only highlighted their concerns; if the management couldn’t afford a simple safety- checked pressure suit for the workers how the hell is he supposed to keep them safe?

“You may leave.” He tried to keep his voice monotone and emotionless while addressing the guards, knowing that if a bad word got back to his employer he would soon be joining the workers in the underground kitchen. He was easily replaceable, make no mistake. The only reason he maintained his position last time was through the claim he left the shop in Shane's hands while he visited home. Last time he went to a meeting though they made sure to give them footage of Shane because of what happened; he was surrounded by lettuce and covered in unidentifiable sauces, the packets of which he could see in the pockets of his employer’s suit. 

The guards left without a word, and Eugene immediately dropped the mask and let his anger show in his face. It may not have been directed at the recruits, but it wouldn’t hurt to let them think it was. They shifted uneasily and Eugene suppressed a scoff at the blatant naivety displayed on their faces . Making sandwiches was hard, he had a lot of teaching to do for them to get up to standard. 

He finished his evaluation with a cold, calculating gaze before abruptly turning on his heel and strutting away, a minute flick of his wrist the only indication they should follow. The three newbies jumped at the sudden movement, their fright not helping them catch the sharp gesture. This only angered him more. He jerked to a stop, his head snapping back to regard the employees. They were still frozen, unsure of what to do. Each of them was showing some sign of anxiety: the smaller one with the glasses was fiddling with the hem of his shirt; the tallest was shifting the weight between each foot; the generic looking white guy was clenching his jaw. The latter seemed most defiant, he kept trying to hold eye contact with his new employer. Eugene met his searching gaze with a hard stare, letting him see the emptiness of his uncaring eyes. The white guy managed to hold his gaze for only a few seconds, before dropping his eyes to the ground. Eugene smirked, a satisfied feeling flooded his veins like a cold beer on a hot day. He couldn't help but feel smug at his first victory of many in taking his employees.

His face dropped into the unforgiving mask he maintained while the guards were present. “MOVE!” He barked without warning startling the others yet again but this time into action. He didn’t care to look back this time, he was already infuriated with these pieces of soggy cornflakes and he promised himself that if they were to not follow again he would force them to make sandwiches there and then. He waltzed into his office, giving the trio a very short while to enter before he shut the door, causing them to bundle together. He chuckled slightly, a malicious smirk on his face as he called he hands behind his back and lazily strolled to the other side of the room, a holographic image making it seen as although they were looking outside a window on Earth. 

The three remained deathly still.

Eugene cleared his throat, and the recruits’ eyes shot up to meet his. “We weren't fully prepared for your arrival, but it’s against policy to let you wear... that.”

They looked at each other, seeming to only then realise their attire. This time it was the tall one with glasses that spoke up. “What should we wear?”

Eugene regarded them with a hint of humour in his eyes for the first time since they had arrived. “What you will be wearing all the time, can’t have dust getting in the sandwiches now can we?” They continued to stare at him dumbly. “Strip.” He spoke in a hushed voice but the command was clear, and the “or else" was left unsaid. 

They sprung into action immediately, all of them trying to take off the thin, skin-tight suits. “Um, excuse me?” The smallest one raised his hand as though in school, hopping on one leg as he struggled to maintain the task while doing so. “Should we like fold these or something? Like is it company policy because they need to return them?”

“No, I never said company policy, I said policy. It’s my policy. Orange is so not your colour. If I had to look at you any longer I wouldn’t be able to refrain from throwing up. Speaking of which, that would make me hungry wouldn’t it? I think it’s time you started making sandwiches.” He brought a sleek button out of his jacket pocket and pressed. The effects were instantaneous, within seconds all three of them were forced to the ground, clutching their necks in agony. Eugene didn’t release his hold on the button.

“You see,” he started, wrinkling his nose at the pathetic writhing mess of flesh on the floor, “We need some way of keeping you in check. We used to use collars, but, well, it’s all down to customer preference you know? Huge things, forced you head back and mouth open for the entire time a user is wearing one. It had a built in monitor to send a constant stream of electricity through the user’s body, and after a few hours they lost all muscle control. Including of the... lower areas. Not too convenient for making sandwiches. My favourite feature of the old collars thought, was they had Neuro reader so at any sign of someone getting used to the pain it would up the voltage. We still have a few somewhere, maybe if you misbehave I could dig one out?” He started rummaging in his desk as he continued. “I personally helped design these, although we haven’t got it completely functional yet. You may feel a bit more of a kick sometimes as it momentarily short circuits.” He finally released his hold on the button causing the newbies to say in relief. He got three so pier collars out of his desk, unlike the ones he had described. They seem more like... Dog collars? He brought them around to snap them around each of their necks. 

“What you just felt was from a chip in your neck. Leave the premises or go into an unauthorized area and it will automatically trigger the current, that can only be stopped by making me a sandwich personally.” He hummed thoughtfully as he tightened the collar I’m the goofy-looking one. “Might have to use rubber protection for that.” He pulls the clasp harshly, causing the collar to tighten painfully as the tall one let out a small choke of distress. The smaller one moved to help him but Eugene simply moved onto the last one. “As you may have noticed these collars do not have any special features other than a key only I can access. Any attempt to remove them and you will get shocked. You are not humans here. You do not have names. Your purpose is to make sandwiches and that only. Understand?” they murdered in response as the generic-looking one who showed defiance earlier glared at him as he adjusted the collar. Eugene smirked as it gave him an idea. 

“You, make me a sandwich. NOW.” The employee dropped his glare and looked shocked.

“But... I don’t have any ingredients.”

Eugene’s smirk stretched impossibly wider. “Well let’s make our own then...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me  
> feedback, the good the bad and the things that somehow aren't ,good or bad I guess. I wrote this in just over 10 mins, there will be errors and I will be improving/editing it over time. If you read soon after posted, please bare in mind that I WILL make th is better and th is isn't N accurate depiction of my writing (I hope). Thank You!


End file.
